Christmas Surprises
by Horsegirl who wants Kick
Summary: Jack has a Christmas surprise for Kim


Christmas Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

Jack looked around the dojo and courtyard to make sure no one was there. No one was there. He pulled out his guitar and started strumming. He pulled out a folder with all of his songs. He chose the unfinished one. This was a song for Kim, to tell her how he really felt about her. No one knew his secret talent. He could sing, play almost any instrument, and dance better than Jerry. He pretends to be bad. He sounds like Ross Lynch, Max Schneider, and Kendall Schmidt all together. He continued strumming until he found the correct key. Once he did, he started to play what he had of the song.

There are so many things

That I never ever get to say

'Cause I'm always tongue-tied

With my words getting in the way

If you could read my mind

Then all your doubts would be left behind

And every little thing

Would be falling into place

I would scream to the world

They would see you're my girl

But I just keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up"

He paused before he thought of the next few lines. He needed it to be perfect for Kim.

"It's the way that I feel

When you say what you say to me

That keeps you running through my mind

24 hours a day, 7 days a week

And if you've got the time

Stick around and you'll realize

That it's worth every minute that it takes

Just wait and see

I would scream to the world

They would see you're my girl

But I just keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances wasted

Tell me, it's not too late

It's only the nervous times

That keep me bottled up inside

Keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up"

He finished the song and put away his guitar. He changed into his gi and did a hard work out. It was after practice, so he had the dojo to himself. After he finished working out he put his guitar away and went home. Tomorrow he would confess his love for Kim. Tomorrow was Christmas.

The next morning he got up extra early and got ready. He was wearing black skater jeans, green high tops, a grey under shirt, and a red, plaid, over shirt. He grabbed an apple and skated to the dojo. On the way, his skate board broke in half from being 5 years old. He picked up the pieces and ran to the dojo. He entered the dojo and everyone stared at the panting boy. "Sorry I am late, my board broke." Jack explained to Rudy. He nodded and everyone sat around the tree. Under the tree were presents galore. Each person would get five presents.

Jerry gave his presents first. He gave Kim a book she wanted, Jack a new black belt, Eddie a hotdog maker, Milton got a new Chemistry book, and Rudy a Bobby Wasabi movie. Next up was Eddie. He gave everyone pictures of the first day that they all were members. Next Milton went. He gave Kim a hair dryer, Jack a new bow staff, Jerry a cotton candy maker, Eddie a cookie maker, and Rudy another Bobby Wasabi movie. Next up, was Rudy. He gave Kim a new gi, Eddie a Falafel Phil's gift card, Jerry a new CD of his favorite band, Milton a gift card to the new museum, and Jack a green and black gi.

Kim was next. She gave Jerry a gif card to Dance Till' You Drop, Eddie a gift card to Olive Garden, Milton a new text book, Rudy another Bobby Wasabi movie, and Jack a new skateboard that was green and black. He grabbed it and tested it out. He did a flip on it. He sat down and handed everyone their presents. Jerry got a Dance Revolution 4, Eddie got a gift card to Pizza Hut, Milton got a new book he wanted, and Rudy got a gi that had a tiger on it.

When Jack didn't hand her anything, Kim looked at him. He smiled at her and pulled her up. They walked to the center of the dojo and Kim sat on a bench. Jack walked over to his locker and pulled out a guitar. He smiled at her and started to sing the song.

There are so many things

That I never ever get to say

'Cause I'm always tongue-tied

With my words getting in the way

If you could read my mind

Then all your doubts would be left behind

And every little thing

Would be falling into place

I would scream to the world

They would see you're my girl

But I just keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up"

"It's the way that I feel

When you say what you say to me

That keeps you running through my mind

24 hours a day, 7 days a week

And if you've got the time

Stick around and you'll realize

That it's worth every minute that it takes

Just wait and see

I would scream to the world

They would see you're my girl

But I just keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances wasted

Tell me, it's not too late

It's only the nervous times

That keep me bottled up inside

Keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up"

He finished singing." Kim, I love you. I realize the feeling aren't mutual, but I needed to tell you. I really wanted to write you a so g that explained how I feel, and well I guess this is exactly how I feel." Jack said putting the guitar behind him. She smiled at his and ran at him. She tackled him to the ground. "Who said the feelings weren't mutual?" She said. They both started leaning in. Rudy coughed to get their attention. Jack waved them away and closed the space between them. They kissed for awhile and stood up. He draped his arm over her and whispered,"Kim will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded and they walked over to the four boys covering their eyes. They laughed and said they were done. "Okay, why don't we hear some more music? Jack do you mind. You have a wonderful voice." Rudy said. Jack nodded and they all sat on the benches while Jack sat on a stool in front of them.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own more than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

It's YOU

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

Yooou baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click

Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding onto me so tight

What more can I do?

All I want for Christmas is you

Yooou baby

Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)

And the sound of children's laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own more than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

Yooou baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

You're all I want

You're all I need

Christmas day baby you and me

You're all I want

You're all I need

Christmas Day baby you and me"

He finished that song and went onto the next one.

"Let's Go!

Big Time!

Merry Christmas everybody..

Put down video games

Pick up some candy canes

And hang a wreath on your door

Give back to those in need

Bring peace and harmon

Cause that's what Christmas is for

And this Christmas, this Christmas

We'll celebrate a wonderful year

ooh this Christmas, this Christmas

We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make the world shine bright

As long as friends and family are with us

Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

Let's party in the snow under the mistletoe

Girl I've been waiting all year

Rudolph can take a break

Frosty can melt away

As long as I got you here

Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas

We'll celebrate a wonderful year

ooh this Christmas, this Christmas

We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make the world shine bright

As long as friends and family are with us

Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy Holiday

Spread the love on Christmas Day

Singin' Happy Holiday

We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy Holiday

Spread the love on Christmas Day

Singin' Happy Holiday

We can make a beautiful Christmas

So Beautiful!

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make the world shine bright (we can make it yea)

As long as friends and family are with us (friends and family)

Every star will shine tonight (shinin' tonight)

We can make it beautiful this Christmas (beautiful christmas)

We can make it beautiful this Christmas (so beautiful no no)

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy Holiday

Spread the love on Christmas Day

Singin' Happy Holiday

We can make a beautiful Christmas"

After that song everyone sang Jingle Bell Rock

"

Jingle Bell Rock lyrics

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now, the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet

That's the jingle bell rock, yeah

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now, the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up pony time, kick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet

That's the jingle bell rock, jingle rock

Jingle bell rock, rock, rock"

Once that song was over they all had some hot chocolate. Kim sat on Jack's lap. Jerry sat next to Jack. Rudy next to Eddie, who was next to Jerry. Milton sat on the other side of Jack, next to Rudy. They all gathered around and told stories and traditions. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy all fell asleep around 5 o'clock. Jack pulled out his guitar and sang.

"First time I met you I was dreaming

Tight jeans, pink glasses

So 80's fashion

Dance in the street, nobody sees

Green headband, socks up to your knees

I'm classy, you're clashing 2 inch eyelashes

It's not the scene you're in. No,

It's what I'm seeing under your skin

Yeah, you got me hooked

You got me hooked

You got the look

Yeah, you got me hooked

You got me hooked

You got the look

(oh oh baby)

It's not the outside, it's the inside

That fills my life

My heart is what you took

You got the look

(Yo girl, lemme tell you something real quick)

Yeah she knows what I'm thinking

My friends know that she's taken

When she's dancing,

She shakes it like Metro Station (Shake, shake it)

I know she gives me plenty

She always understands me

With her I'm never empty

She's always with me

It's not the scene you're in.

It's what I'm seeing under your skin

Yeah, you got me hooked

You got me hooked

You got the look

(oh oh baby)

You got me hooked

You got me hooked

You got the look

(oh oh baby)

It's not the outside, it's the inside

That fills my life

My heart is what you took

You got the look

First time I saw you for who you were

I was sure you were her

Second time I saw you I could see,

You and me were meant to be

First time I saw you for who you were

I was sure you were her (You were her)

Second time I saw you I could see,

You and me, meant to be

It's not the scene you're in.

(It's not the scene you're in) No,

It's what I'm seeing under your skin

Yeah, you got me hooked

You got me hooked

You got the look

You got me hooked

You got me hooked

You got the look

(oh oh baby)

It's not the outside, it's the inside

That fills my life (it's the inside)

You got me hooked

You got me hooked

You got the look

You got me hooked

You got me hooked

You got the look (oh oh baby)

It's not the outside, it's the inside

That fills my life

My heart is what you took

You got the look"

When he finished, Kim was asleep. He looked at her face and knew they would be together forever. He fell asleep with everyone else and had the best day ever in the history of Christmases.


End file.
